The instant invention relates generally to portable ice chests and more specifically it relates to a spray mate cooler.
Numerous portable ice chests have been provided in prior art that are adapted to cool drinking liquids stored within the ice chest. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,395,550 to Dungan; U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,976 to Michael and U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,074 to Morgan all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.